Diary of an Alfea Fairy
by Firehawk242
Summary: This is the story of the year before the show started, as told by Stella's former dorm mate Petal, the Fairy of Flowers. No one attacks Alfea. Nothing blows up. (Except the potions lab.) Just a normal year at Alfea.
1. First Week of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

Petal was packing up for her return to Alfea. She'd be starting her sophomore year in three days, and she believed in being prepared. Just as she grabbed her last text book to put into her trunk, a small notebook fell off the shelf. The front cover proudly declared it to be: Petal's Alfea Diary, Year One.

Petal smiled and picked up the book. She didn't have anything else she needed to do right now, so she might as well relive last year. She sat down on her bed and opened the book.

* * *

_Saturday, August 30th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I go to Alfea! _(something scratched out) _I guess I'm just a little scared. It's my first time attending an all fairy school, and I'm not sure I can do it. I only learned how to transform three years ago, and I'm still not very good at some spells. I hope nobody laughs at me. After all, I'm just the fairy of flowers! _

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal smiled again. She'd been so young. How big a change that one year had made. She kept reading.

* * *

_Sunday, August 31st, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Alfea is huge! There must be hundreds of fairies here! Miss Faragonda seems nice, but Miss Griselda scares me. I hope I don't do anything wrong! I really like the dorm rooms here. They say we're allowed to change them however we want. I'm going to put a flower garden by the window! My room mate is nice, although she doesn't say much. Her name is Arithma, and she's the fairy of math. Maybe she can help me with that. I've never been much good at math. There are two more rooms in the area, although one of them is a single. Princess Stella of Solaria is in the single. She's a little strange. The other two girls are Amane, the fairy of rain, and Passa, the fairy of birds. Amane seems nice. She even promised to help me set up my flower garden! Passa's okay I guess, but she's very noisy. I'm glad I don't share a room with her. Classes start tomorrow, wish me luck!_

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal laughed. Yes Stella had been strange. Fortunately, that problem had resolved itself. She kept reading.

* * *

_Saturday, September 6th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written this week. It's been so busy. Alfea is so big that I sometimes get lost trying to find my next class. I really like Professor Wizgiz's transformation class. It's like watching flowers bloom. I'm not at all happy with the self defense class, and not just because Griselda is teaching it. I doubt the witches we're supposed to be defending ourselves against are anywhere near as mean as she is! I did like Professor Palladium's class, but my favorite class has to be Miss DuFour's potions class. It's so much fun making new things! Tomorrow I'm going to visit Magix with Amane and Passa, now that we've finished our homework. Stella went today (I'm not sure when she plans to do her homework), and Arithma wanted to stay here to work on something, so they won't be coming with us. _

_Love, Petal._

_P.S. Passa is only noisy during the day. At night she's quieter than I am! I'm glad. That way Amane can get some sleep!_

* * *

Petal remembered that trip to Magix. After all, who doesn't remember meeting their best friend?

**A/N: So, a normal year at Alfea. All sorts of exciting adventures await! Homework! Classes! Tests! Friends! And maybe a little romance too, if I come up with a love interest for Petal and/or the other girls! Yep, all sorts of excitement.**

**By the way, Amane means water in Berber, and Passa is a modified version of the word sparrow in Italian. I happen to speak neither. Please don't shoot me if I messed either one up.**


	2. Flowers, Berries, and Magix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

Petal turned to the next page of her diary.

* * *

_Sunday, September 7th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's trip to Magix was a lot of fun. Stella decided to go with us too, but we managed to lose her in a clothing store. I never want to go through that again. Amane and Stella almost got into a fight and Passa literally hid behind me. Fortunately, Stella is easily distracted, although I feel sorry for that girl left her with. Whatever that store pays her, it isn't enough. Once we got rid of Stella we had good time. We saw a movie, went dancing, and visited two nice restaurants, but I think the best part was at the end, when we went back to the dance club. I was so tired that instead of dancing I just wanted to watch. I sat down near another girl and we started talking. She's from Cloud Tower and her name is Abery, but everyone calls her Berry because she's the witch of, well, berries. And I thought my powers weren't very impressive! She was very nice, even if she was little shy. I don't get why everyone thinks witches are so bad. I hope I see her again.  
_

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal's smile faded a bit. Partly because she'd had some bad experiences with Berry's classmates later, but mostly because of how poorly that entry was written. It was so awkwardly written, probably because of how tired she'd been. Oh well.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 16th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. Stella, Princess of Solaria! Most beautiful girl in the universe! Queen of all she surveys! Nosiest fairy in all of Alfea! She won't leave me alone! I like my clothes! I like my room! I like my hair! I do not need a makeover! If she doesn't stop I'm going to go crazy! _

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal frowned. Stella really had been a total pain.

* * *

_Friday, September 19th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Professor Wizgiz showed us how to transform a plant into a hairpin. It was fun, but very strange. I still have that essay on forest survival to write for Palladium though, and I have no idea where to start. My magic is about flowers, not food! I'll ask Passa. Maybe she knows something about it._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal laughed. She still had that hairpin somewhere. Maybe this year Wizgiz would show them how to turn it back.

* * *

_Saturday, September 20th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_It turns out Passa's solution is birds. The birds gather food for her, so she doesn't have to do anything. I'm not sure my flowers can do that. Arithma's idea left me even more confused than when I started, and Amane didn't have a good solution either. I don't know. I've gotten all my other work done, but this has me stumped. Maybe I'll go to Magix tomorrow. I'm not going to get anything done anyways._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal winced. She'd forgotten just how easily she used to give up on things. That was one of the things Alfea had changed.

* * *

_Sunday, September 21st, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I figured it out! Well, it wasn't me, but I do have an answer to the problem. While I was in Magix I met up with Berry again, and we decided to hang out together. We went to a park with all sorts of beautiful flowers. Then Berry pointed me to some that were edible! I should have realized that was possible! She said she found it funny because sometimes the flowers are edible, but the berries are not. It is kind of strange. I have to go write that essay now. Good thing Berry was there, otherwise I probably would never have figured this out._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal laughed again. It still amazed her that she'd never considered edible flowers before that.

* * *

_Wednesday, September 24th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Palladium really liked my essay on how flowers could be used to survive in the forest. He gave me an A-, mostly because of a few spelling and grammar problems. I didn't have time to properly proofread it, so it wasn't as good as it could have been. I'll have to find a way to thank Berry for her help. She really saved me from a lot of trouble. I'll try to think of something by Sunday._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal smiled again. If it hadn't been for that essay, she and Berry probably wouldn't have gotten so close. Hopefully she'd be able to see Berry again this year. Hopefully without Stella being a problem this time.

**A/N: For those who don't think berries is a suitably witchy power, go look at nightshade, or yew, or hemlock berries. Not very nice plants.**

**I wasn't planning on writing two chapters in one day, but I got inspired. So sue me. I usually do update rather quickly, although not quite this fast. **


	3. When Tomatoes Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. **

Petal turned to the third page of her old diary.

* * *

_Sunday, September 28th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_We went to Magix today, but I couldn't find Berry anywhere. Probably because Stella decided to tag along. I'd hide from her too if only I could. I did find a thank you present for Berry, although Stella had a hand in picking it. She also paid for it, which I don't quite understand. Maybe she's not so bad? More likely she just wanted to show off how much money she has. I hope Berry likes it!_

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Why had Stella paid for that present? Petal doubted she'd ever know.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 30th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it's been a whole month at Alfea! The time just flew past! I've made four friends, and one (what is she, an acquaintance?) whatever Stella is. I'm doing very well in Transformation and Potions, although my Nature Studies could use some work. I still don't like Self Defense though. Griselda is awful and the class is very unpleasant. I don't want to fight anyone! I'm the fairy of flowers! I hope next month goes just as well._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal never did enjoy Self Defense class. Even after she'd been forced to use what she'd learned in it.

* * *

_Friday, October 3rd, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_We got today off for some reason. Something about a special day for the teachers or something, I'm not quite sure why. At least that means we have extra time to deal with our homework. I have to solve all these problems for Potions class. It's not hard, and I do like it, but it takes a long time. I think I'll go to the library to do my work._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Sunday, October 5th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went back to Magix, and this time I found Berry. We spent some time in one of the parks, watching the stream. I did get to give her the bracelet I got her. She laughed when I explained who paid for it. I don't think Stella realized I was going to give it to a witch! She also gave me her phone number, so we can plan our next meeting. I'm really glad I met her. Why does everyone think witches are evil? Berry's nicer than most fairies!_

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal still laughed when she thought of how Stella would react if she ever found out who the bracelet was for.

* * *

_Wednesday, October 15th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure I'm going to pass Self Defense class. I just failed the second quiz in a row. I'm the fairy of flowers! Fighting isn't my thing! I need more practice, but I don't have anyone to practice with. Amane's powers don't work against mine, so that's not fair. Passa might work, but she's even worse than I am. She always hides whenever someone tries to attack her. Arithma's way too strong. I don't stand a chance against her. Stella's just too lazy to make a good partner. I need someone who's close to me in strength. So far I haven't found anyone. I'll keep looking._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Saturday, October 18th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I'm going to be meeting up with Berry in that secret garden we found last week. It has so many beautiful plants in it. I still haven't found anyone to train with though. I'm trying, but I just can't seem to get any better. Maybe there's something I've overlooked._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal smiled. She really had overlooked something. Just not what she'd expected.

* * *

_Sunday, October 19th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Berry agreed to help me train! I should have thought of that! What better way to learn how to protect myself from witches than by training with one. We agreed to start next Saturday. I also promised I'd help her with potions. She said she's been having trouble with that class._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Saturday, October 25th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure this was such a good idea. Berry is surprisingly powerful for someone with such an unassuming power, and she has a terrible sense of humor. Apparently tomatoes are berries. How do I know this? Because at the end when we finally called it quits, I hadn't won a single match. Berry booed at my performance and sent a swarm of tomatoes after me. Fortunately, she also helped me clean them off. She really does need some work with her potions though. Witch potions are different from fairy potions, but the basic concepts are the same. I let her borrow some of my notes. We decided to meet at the garden again from now on. I guess it's our special place. _

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal grinned widely. Special place indeed. That garden was where their friendship had truly grown. Or as Berry liked to say, flowered.

**A/N: Oh, I can imagine the look on Stella's face if she ever found out. Yes, tomatoes are a type of berry. They're also in the same family/genus as the potato plant, along with eggplants and peppers. Yes, tomatoes and potatoes are related. Very closely related in fact, seeing as their scientific names both start with the word _Solanum_. The more you know. **


	4. The Day of the Rose, and the Other Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

**This chapter was delayed by my having to work on Easter, which generated a temporary hatred of holidays. Given that this chapter is about the Day of the Rose, I was heavily disinclined to write it. I'm sorry about the delay, and hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait.**

**WARNING: AWKWARD ROMANTIC LESBIAN RELATIONSHIP AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH MATERIAL OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Petal turned to the next page in her diary.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 28th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't wait for next week! It's the Day of the Rose! I'm really looking forward to seeing mom and dad again! I still miss seeing them. I just need to find something to give them. I'll have to think about it._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Thursday, October 30th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we had a pop quiz in Defense class. I actually passed! It was close, but I did make it. Berry actually helped me figure out the spell I used to pass. I'm really glad I met her that day in Magix. She's a great friend._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Friday, October 31st, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I figure out what to get mom and dad for the Day of the Rose! They really love tea, but there are some types of tea you can't find on Linphea. They have one of mom's favorites here, Melodian Green Tea. I don't know why she likes it so much, it tastes just like any other green tea to me, but mom really likes it, and dad will enjoy it too. I'll have to get some in Magix tomorrow before I meet with Berry. I have a new spell I think might work against her. I call it Rose Thorn._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal chuckled. Her parents really did like tea, although she still didn't understand her mother's fascination of tea from Melody.

* * *

_Saturday, November 1st, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_It worked! I beat Berry! She beat me four times in a row after that, but I did win one! I think I'm starting to figure out this Self Defense stuff. I also got that tea for the Day of the Rose. _

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Monday, November 3rd, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is the Day of the Rose! I'm so excited to be going back to Linphea. I miss home._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Tuesday, November 4th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't realize Berry was from Linphea too! We ran into each other at the teleportation station and agreed to meet later on. Berry said there was something she wanted to talk to me about, but it'll have to wait until later. Right now, I'm going home._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

_Tuesday, November 4th, 2003, Entry Two_

_Dear Diary,_

_What is Berry's problem? We met at the flower garden by the teleportation station and she gave me a rose. When I asked what it was for, she wouldn't answer or even look at me. Then she just ran off. Why did she do that? It's almost like something a boy would do. I don't understand._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal winced. She really had been clueless.

* * *

_Thursday, November 6th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Berry isn't answering her phone. She hasn't responded to a single call. I'm starting to worry about her. Did I do something wrong? She seemed so embarrassed about what happened on Linphea. Why did she give me a rose? I can't figure it out._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Petal winced again. Yep. Clueless.

* * *

_Friday, November 7th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Berry sent me a text message asking if we were still meeting tomorrow at the garden. It seems like she thinks I wouldn't want to see her again. Why? Maybe I can find out tomorrow._

_Love, Petal._

* * *

Wow. Petal could only marvel at how completely unaware she'd been of Berry's feelings. It was rather frightening now that she thought about it.

* * *

_Saturday, November 8th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure how to say this, but Berry likes me, and not just as a friend. That's why she gave me the rose, and that's why she was so embarrassed. She's afraid I don't like her in the same way. I like her, but I'm not sure if I _like_ her. I'm so confused. I never even thought about it before, but now... I don't know. Do I like Berry?_

_Love, Petal._

* * *

**A/N: ...This was not part of the original plan for this story. My characters have a tendency to run away with the plot. Berry, why did you have to drag this into semi-controversial territory? Okay, I personally have no issue with you and Petal having a relationship, or even getting married if you so choose, but this story was supposed to be about a regular year at Alfea. I highly doubt most years include a witch/fairy relationship. Ow! Grapes are for eating, not throwing, Berry! Ow! Enough already! I get the point!**

**Excuse me while I go deal with my OC.**


	5. An Announcement

**Disclaimer: I d-**

**We interrupt this chapter for an announcement from the author.**

**...This isn't working. I've been beating my head against chapter five for over two weeks now. I've been unable to make it work in the slightest. The problem is not the story, or the characters, but the format. The diary format was perfect for what I'd originally had planned, but then the story developed into a romance, and this is a terrible format for conveying emotions. So, I will be abandoning this format for either a first person POV of Petal, or a more typical third person view. However, I am not going to have a style change in the middle of one of my stories. Therefore, I will begin to rewrite this story in the new style and when I have finished the rewriting, this story will go down and the new version will be posted instead. I apologize for the wait, and I hope to have the rewrite done soon. Until then, I will be leaving this story exactly as it is.**

**I do have one short sneak peak of a later chapter for your amusement however. This is my first attempt at a first person story, so let me know what you think. Here it is:**

I opened the door to the room Arithma and I shared. Arithma was laying on her stomach with a text book open in front of her.

"Studying for the midterms?" I asked.

"Huh?" Arithma glanced up. "Oh, yeah."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Um, I don't know."

She looked like she hadn't slept in several days. Her eyes were blurry, her hair a complete mess, and her clothes were rumpled.

"You look like you could use some."

"I know. But every time I'm about to fall asleep, Stella manages to wake me up. She's been making a lot of noise in her room lately."

"I wonder why."

"She's also been spending a lot of time in the potions lab. Maybe she's practicing for the midterms?"

"Potions is one of her worst subjects."

"That implies she has a best subject."

I couldn't help it. I know it wasn't nice, but I couldn't stop myself. Between the midterms and the argument I'd had with Berry, I needed to laugh. And laugh I did.

"I sure hope you know a good cure for hiccups." Arithma said. "You're going to need it."


End file.
